O Retorno do Tio Vold
by Manuh Black
Summary: Tio Vold volta mais vingativo do que nunca, prometendo uma revanche contra Harry e seus amiguinhos, mas isso se uma Autora muito fdp não melar os planos dele.
1. Em busca do Tio Vold

O retorno do tio Vold

Olá, pessoas, sejam bem-vindas a minha segunda fiction! Quem já conhece a primeira parte da história (Harry Potter e tio Vold no Brasil), por favor queiram se acomodar, peguem a pipoca, o refrigerante, liguem a TV no canal 7 e apertem os cintos, que o piloto sumiu e lá vem muitas turbulências... para quem ainda não está a par das novidades, o que está esperando? Vá ler a primeira fic imediatamente!

E lembrem-se, duas palavrinhas pro cêis: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Cap. 1 - Em busca do tio Vold

Um homem chegou na portaria e falou:

- Eu gostaria de ver o Sr. Voldemort, por favor.

- ESPERA AÍ !

- Fala sério, Autora, não passou nem da quinta linha!

- Em primeiro lugar não é Autora, é Deus.

- Tá bom, 'Deus'.

- Ô Karkaroff, você e o Macnair têm que sair dos estúdios das casas Bahia né?

- Ih, é verdade... tá bom, já tou indo.

_Estúdios das casas Bahia_

- Estamos em maio...

- E maio é o mês das compras né Macnair?

- Pois é Karkaroff , e semana que vem é a semana dos móveis!

- É gente, _famos_ comprar !

- A gente tá esperando vocês!

- Mas é só na semana que vem! _famos_ gente!

- Corta! Tá excelente, vocês tão dispensados. Aqui tá o cachê de vocês, R$ 5,00 por fala como o combinado.

- Fala sério, R$ 15,00, o que a gente pode fazer com isso?

- Hum... a gente pode ir até a fic slash do Malfoy.

- E pra que eu quero ir lá, Karkaroff? Tá me estranhando?

- Calma, tá aqui no script...

- Ih, é mesmo, deixa eu ver... Hum, depois a gente vai no Hospício Mister Eme...

- Depois a gente solta o Mestre e depois...

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAREM!

- Sim, Autora, o que foi?

- Eu já disse que não é Autora, é Senhora Excelentíssima Maravilhosa Autora Deus.

- Está bem, Senhora Excelentíssima Maravilhosa Autora Deus, o que foi?

- Vocês estão contando tudo o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos!

- Mas então, Senhora Excelentíssima Maravilhosa Autora Deus, poderia se retirar por favor?

- Escute aqui, nenhum figurante me dá ordens!

- Eu não sou figurante!

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS TODOS!

- E agora, quem será?

- Eu sou o leitor dessa mer... de fanfic.

- Sim senhor leitor, o que você deseja?

- Ô Autora, manda esses figurantes continuarem porque eu quero saber como será a continuação da fic.   
- O leitor manda, eu obedeço. Vocês escutaram.

- Ué, e desde quando você escuta o leitor?

- O leitor tem todo o direito de reclamar porque a fic é direcionada a ele.

- Ah tá... E onde paramos mesmo?

- Peguem o dinheiro e vão à fanfic do Malfoy.

- OK.

- Macnair estendeu a varinha no meio da estrada (Estrada? Eles não estavam nas casas Bahia?) E o Nôitibus Andante chegou.

- Bem vindos ao ônibus Nôi...

- Cala a boca Lalau, todo mundo já conhece esse seu discurso.

- Com licença senhor leitor, mas já se passaram alguns anos desde que o terceiro livro foi escrito e por isso eu sou o novo condutor, meu nome é Pedro.

- Pedro?

- Pedro?

- Sim, Pedro (eu adoro esse nome!). Por que, algo contra?

- Não... Hã, senhor Pedro, quanto custaria nos levar até a fanfic slash do nosso amigo Malfoy?

- Os quatro?

- Não, a garota e o garoto loiro não vão.

- Hum... 1 galeão e 10 sicles cada um.

- O QUÊ? TUDO ISSO?

- É a inflação...

- Quanto dá isso em reais?

- 13 reais (nossa, como o galeão tá desvalorizado!).

- Que ótimo, lá se vai quase todo o nosso dinheiro.

- Vamos entrando, Karkaroff.

- AH MEU DEUS! Eu não vou, o meu salto quebrou!

- CARAMBA, QUE CAPÍTULO MAIS PODRE! Subam logo nessa tranqueira de busão e vão pra mer... da slash do Malfoy. E o primeiro que reclamar eu juro que mato!

- E assim como foi dito, foi feito. Karkaroff e Macnair (Karkaroff mancando) chegaram à slash do Malfoy.

- Toc toc toc (Eu sei que o efeito é pobre, mas foi o que deu para comprar).

- O que desejam?

- Queremos falar com o nosso amigo Malfoy.

- Desculpem, ele está ocupad...

- AVADA KEDAVRA! Gritou Karfaroff para o contra-regra, pra ter pelo menos uma morte nessa fic.

- Malfoy! Gritou Macnair.

- Oi amigos! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Trabalhando em outra fanfic.

- Não me digam que é com aquela chata da Emanoella Malfoy!

- Sou eu sim sogrinho... digo, Malfoy! Hahahahaha, você ainda vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo!

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Não!

- Então Malfoy, temos de salvar o Mestre!

- Ah, tá... Rabicho! Ô Rabichoooooooooo!

- Sim, mestre?

- Temos que salvar o Chefe!

- E onde ele está?

- No Hospício Mister Eme.

- Então a gente vamos lá?

- PAAAAAAAAAAAARA! PÁRA TUDO!

- O que foi?

- A gente vamos é um assassinato a gramática! O correto é nós vamos.

- Que autora chata! Só porque tirou 99 em português acha que pode ficar corrigindo todo mundo!

- E posso mesmo! Inclusive eu posso te matar agora - E Rabicho caiu no chão acometido de um enfarto fulminante.

- Meu Deus... O que ele fez?

- Reclamou.

- É melhor continuarmos a fic...

- É...

Malfoy estendeu a mão da varinha e a Porcaria Errante chegou.

- Autora... É Nôitibus Andante e o Malfoy não está na estrada...

Santislau Shunpike (o Lalau é o novo motorista gente...) sofreu um enfarto fulminante e a autora colocou um garoto chamado Rafael no seu lugar.

- Rafael? - Perguntou o leitor.

- Sim, Rafael. E daí?

- Por que você não cria um nome pra mim? - Choramingou ele.

- Tá bom... vou te chamar de Tom. (Eu também adoro esse nome.)

- Tom? Legal...

- Que bom que você gostou. Agora toca essa Tranqueira Ambulante pro Hospício Mister Eme, Rafael.

- Beleza, chefia. - Disse ele.

E assim os comensais da morte foram salvar seu chefe.


	2. O núcleo bonzinho da novela

Cap.2 - O núcleo bonzinho da novela...quer dizer, da fiction.

- Canterbury, Kent, UK -

- Ah, que bom voltar a Inglaterra sem a chata da Autora pra me encher...

- Excuse me, darling, mas esse a de a Inglaterra é craseado.

- Ah não autora, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto, pois eu e o Draquinho estamos passeando aqui.

- Hum, Draquinho, que romântico...

- É claro, nós estamos apaixonados...

- Ah, apaixonados... e quem é aquela ali beijando ele?

- Como? DRACO MALFOY, o que é isso?

- Ahhh...Emanoella querida, eu...

- Cala a boca, Draco! Eu nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara! Eu devia ter desconfiado que você nunca seria bonzinho assim! Seu falso! Canalha!

- Manu, meu amor, desculpa... Tinha que ser o Potter pra ferrar com a minha imagem!

- Snif, snif... Sirius! Narcisa!

Sirius apareceu com a típica jaqueta de couro montado em uma Harley.

- Com licença, autora... eu odeio couro e a minha moto não é uma Harley!

- Tá bom... Sirius de terno e uma Yamaha?

- O quê? Tá achando que eu sou o presidente da República?

- Então tá, Sirius de moletom, cachecol e jaqueta jeans com uma Titan. E não reclama senão eu ponho um anônimo da Lufa-lufa no seu lugar! (N/A: sorry queridos, mas eu não entendo coisíssima nenhuma de motos – leva um er dos leitores por ser taum burra - então foi isso que deu para colocar.)

- Ei... também não precisa apelar...

- Ok. E Tom, se você quiser pode vir assistir a fic ao vivo.

Isso deixou Harry, Sirius, Draco e todos os homens da fanfic com exceção de Lúcio com inveja.

- Mas... o que foi, autora? Por que você estava chorando?- Disse Narcisa.

- Esse canalha do Draco estava me traindo!

- Draco! Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei! Você só pode ter aprendido isso com o gay do seu pai!

- E nós temos que ir à estação King's Cross. - disse a autora.

- Por quê?- Resmungou Sirius.

- Temos que encontrar a Hermione, a Gina, o Rony, a Sabrina e o Dobby.

A Autora estendeu a varinha de Harry (no bom sentido, gente...) e o Bagulho Viajante chegou.

- E aí, chefia, vamos pra onde?

- Estação King's Cross, Pedro... quanto vai custar?

- Nove sicles cada.

- SÓ NOVE SICLES? QUE INJUSTIÇA!

- Cale-se, Macnair! Tá a fim de morrer, é? E, além disso, o que você tá fazendo no capítulo 2?

- Ah, tá, desculpa...

Macnair se retirou com o rabo entre as pernas.

- Aqui, Pedro, 2 galeões e 14 sicles.

- Hum... tá faltando 9 sicles.

- Não... ele vai a pé... Escute aqui, Draco, quero você na estação antes da gente, ouviu? Vamos, Rafael, toca esse Bagulho Viajante de uma vez!

- OK.

Então eles chegaram até King's Cross e lá encontraram Rony, Gina, Mione, Sabrina, Dobby e...Draco.

- Malfoy! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Hahahahahaha, minha cara... você se esqueceu de que eu ainda tenho a minha vassoura? Cheguei aqui em 10 minutos, bem antes desse negócio ae...

- Ai, eu não acredito nisso! Agora vamos voltar pra Kent porque temos que decidir onde vai ser a fic.

Enquanto discutiam, passou um bando de fãs do Draco na estação gritando 'Draco eu te amo', com várias faixas e pompons.

A autora fez as simpáticas 4832 pobres figurantes sofrerem um enfarto fulminante.

- Com licença, autora...

- Sim, Tom?

- Não tem como fazer uma morte mais criativa?

- Vou pensar em uma, mas por enquanto fica essa mesma! Rafael, toca esse bagulho viajante de volta a Kent.

- E quem paga?

- O Draco.

Draco pagou e eles voltaram a Canterville...quer dizer, Canterbury.

- O que vocês acham de a fanfic ser no Amazonas?

- O quê? Brasil de novo não - falou Draco.

- Antártida?

- Muito frio - disse Hermione.

- África?

- Muito quente - resmungou Harry.

- Escolham então!

- Hogwarts!

- NÃO! Hogwarts, que coisa mais comum...

- Ah é? Então onde vai ser essa por... de fic?

- Controle seu vocabulário, Harry João Potter! E quer saber? A fic vai ser aqui mesmo, na Inglaterra!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - Agora a fic começa de verdade!

- Londres, maio de 2004 -

(N/A: pouco velha essa fic hein...)

Enquanto duzentos metros cúbicos de água caem por segundo dos céus ingleses Harry e Sabrina conversam sobre um guarda-chuva.

- Você me ama, Harry?

- Muito, meu docinho...

- Eu também te amo, minha varinha de açúcar...

- Meu pudim de morango...

- Minha abóbora caramelada...

- Meu sapo de chocolate...

Seguem-se alguns suspiros melodramaticamente românticos.

Escondida atrás de uma típica cabine telefônica, Hermione observava a cena.

Sim, ela também gostava de Harry, mas teve de aceitar o Rony, o ruivo, feio e pobre do Rony.

- Altora, voçê mi hodeya?

- Shut up, Rony! Ainda não é sua hora.

Rony sai.

- Ei, autora, você odeia o Rony?

- Sim, Tom, odeio.

(Voltando à cena que o idiota do Rony atrapalhou...)

- Ah, Harry... Você ainda vai ser meu...

Hermione faz cara de ódio.

- Corta! Mione, tá excelente!

Não muito longe dali, a autora Emanoella Holmes e seu escudeiro Tom Watson tomavam o chá das cinco quando... opa, história errada.

A autora estava em um típico café britânico escrevendo a história em seu notebook (ah, tá, quem vê pensa...). Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, em meio aos cinco bilhões de litros d'água que caíam do céu, caiu um raio que detonou com a energia do café e de mais meia Londres, além de torrar 5620 fãs do Rony. Agora além de ficar sem o notebook que queimara, eles estavam no escuro.

- Mione, meu amor... cadê você?

- Estou aqui, Rony...

- Mione, meu amor... me dá um beijo...

- Esperem... snif, snif...

- Autora? Que história é essa de cortar a minha cena logo agora?

- Cale a boca, Rony, porque você não tem direito a nada nessa fic! E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu te odeio!

- Ah, tá... mas por que você tá chorando?

- E que eu não consigo escrever cenas românticas desde que o Draquinho me deixou...

- E como é que eu fico?

- Snif... toma aqui Tom, continua a fic.

Tom pega a lapiseira e o caderno e começa a escrever.

- Hein, Mione, me dá um beijo?

- Ah, sai fora Rony! - Mione dá um empurrão em Rony que cai de cara numa poça d'água cheia de lama.

- Ah não eu protesto!

- Você não tem que protestar nada, Rony! Eu sou o Autor!

- Autor coisíssima nenhuma! Você é só o leitor puxa saco paga pau baba ovo dessa chata da Emanoella Malfoy!

- CALA ESSA BOCA RONY!

- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! EU VOU RECLAMAR NO SPRFC!

- Onde?

- Sindicato de Personagens Ridicularizados em Fanfics de Comédia.

- Ah, lógico... - disse a Autora

- Óbvio... - falou Tom

- Evidente... - resmungou Snape que nem deveria aparecer nessa fic.

- Lógico...

- Óbvio...

- Evidente...

- Ló... vamos parar com essa palhaçada aí Pirraça! - Pirraça largou a lapiseira e saiu gritando palavrões - Você não vai reclamar nada! Eu já disse que quem reclamar morre!

- Eu prefiro morrer a continuar nessa fic!

- Ah, é assim, é? Pois agora eu não te mato mesmo! Mudus! - E Rony ficou quietinho.

Nota da Autora: Ke bom que teve alguém que leu essa birosca-ca!

Vamos responde reviews? Pois.

Miss Jane Poltergeist: we! Primera review! Nhé ke bom q acho engraçado... x)... você num pode morre de traumatismo! Senaum como que você vai dxa review?

- Interessera. - Kisses pro se..

Almofadinhas: EEEEEEE, não teve morte no Oscaaaaaaaaaaar! Eu quero mata a veiaaaa... – choraminga – Eu qrooooooooooooo! O Draco tem que ficar pobre, agora que eu bandonei ele... –chora – e Harry João porque ele é simplesmente um POBRE! Uahuhauhauauha... kissessss... Manu x)


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 – Hospício Mister Eme

Um homem chegou na portaria e falou:

- Eu gostaria de ver o Sr. Voldemort, por favor (agora sim!).

- Desculpe, mas ele não pode receber visit...

- Imperio! - disse Macnair - qual o quarto do Sr. Voldemort?

- Ahhhhhhhhh... quarto 666.

- Macnair entrou arrastando Malfoy e Karkaroff pelo braço e escancarou a porta do quarto.

- Chefe, vamos fugi...

Mas Macnair não viu seu chefe, em vez do tio Vold ele se deparou com uma enfermeira loira na cama do quarto.

- O que vem a ser isso Chefe?

- Eu é que pergunto Macnair! Você vem interromper o que eu estava fazendo com a Gracinha e vem pedir satisfação?

- Ih... desculpa Chefe...

- Mas o que você tava falando mesmo?

- Eu consegui Chefe! Vamos fugir...

- Sério? Nossa, ainda bem que vocês conseguiram! Eu não aguento mais esse muquifo. Essa comida com gosto de mer... Vamos ter que terminar isso outra hora Gracinha, se importa?

- Claro que não Voldineco querido...

- E como a gente vai sair daqui?

- Mas que pergunta chefe! - Karkaroff estendeu a varinha e a Coisa Revoltante chegou.

- Little Hangleton, Pedro.

- Sinto muito, mas agora vocês só podem ir com autorização da Autora.

- Mas que coisa...

- Ô Autora!

- _Say, Peter..._

- Esses cinco tipos aí podem subir?

- Hum, hum... podem, mas eles pagam 7 galeões e o rato também paga.

- O QUÊ?

- Mata ele, Chefe!

- Boa idéia Rabicho! Avada Kedavra!

- PÁRA, PÁRA TUDO! QUE FUÁ É ESSE? E se vocês matarem o Pedro eu os obrigo a serem amantes da Rita Skeeter por cinco anos! E a propósito, você não tinha morrido, Rabicho?

- Ih, é mesmo, deixa eu sair.

- Mas afinal, vocês vão ou não vão?

- Calma Rafael, agente já estamos indo!

- OH! Meninos, corrijam-nos, sim?

- Com prazer, o correto é "Nós vamos"

- Tá, chega dessa lengalenga, toca essa coisa para Little Hangleton logo de uma vez.

No caminho, como era de costume, os passageiros iam conversando com o motorista e o cobrador, quer dizer, condutor.

- E aí, mais um plano para matar o Potter?

- Pois é Rafael, essa autora que não nos deixa em paz.

- E qual é o plano, Voldeco?

- Não me chame assim! Mas aí é que está, Pedro... não temos plano nenhum!

E a cena era: Malfoy lendo Boa Forma, Karkaroff escutando Beethoven, Macnair dormindo e Voldênsio... opa... tirando um papel da bolsa.

- O que é isso, Voldinésio?

- Não me chame dessas coisas ridículas! Mas isso aqui é o roteiro de HP e Tio Vold... hunf... no Brasil.

- Hum...mas é claro! O senhor ainda está com o pastel de rodoviária que comprou?

- Sim, por quê?

O senhor pode matar o Potter com isso! Leia o cap. 4 para ver como o Black quase morreu – continuou Pedro.

- Nossa, é verdade! Mas como envenenar o pirralho?

- Em primeiro, tem que dar um jeito na Autora – falou Rafael – podem sequestrá-la ou comprá-la de alguma forma.

- Sim, nossa, estou chocado com a brilhante idéia de vocês! Me surpreenderam! Se quiserem podem entrar para o nosso ultra-show-big-vip-mega-chocante-secreto-super-hiper-uau Death Eater Club.

- Obrigado pela oferta, Voldéquio, mas achamos que temos mais futuro aqui no buzão.

- Claro, claro... PRESTEM ATENÇÃO CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDOS! Já temos um plano. Vamos fazer assim...

Nota da Autora: Bahh... vocês devem estar achamdo que eu abandonei o ff ne? Não! Pessoas... esse mês foi O caos... enfim... uhauhauah. E vocês iriam me matar se eu aparecesse com aquele cap. imbecil d pqno, então tomei vergonha na cara e fiz 3... batam palmas par mim, desculpem a demora! E agora, responderei a review (única):uhauhauhaauh... serio que você gostou do cap? serioo? Aii... eu nunca achei que alguém fosse gostar da fic, serio! (se ajoelha aos pés) mim ser altora (xD) muito ma... mim merecer castigo... mim ter escrito 3 caps pra senhora...

Eu odeio o Ron, por que ele é muito chato e desengonçado e a Mione por que ela se acha demais.

Certo? Eu não demoro mais tanto pra att não...

Bjinhos!


	5. A vingança de Rony

Cap.5 – A vingança (furada) de Rony

(Poxa, mas será que toda vez que eu escrevo o capítulo dos bonzinhos tá chovendo?)

- Londres, julho de 2004 -

Harry Potter e sua namoradinha Sabrina estavam sentados num café vagabundo londrino tomando chocolate quente.

- Eu te amo minha tchtchuquinha...

- Eu também te amo meu tchtchuquinho...

Nesse momento Hermione chega e já vai sentando de ganso na mesa deles.

- Olá!

- Hum...oi.

- Será que você poderia nos dar licença, Hermione?

- Não ouvi o que você falou, Mary Sue!

- Epa! Mary Sue também não! Mais respeito comigo, sua CDF dentuça!

- Mais respeito você, sua galinhazinha!

- Ei, parem com isso! Hermione, será que você poderia nos dar licença sim?

- Claro, Harry...

Enquanto Sabrina e Harry continuavam seu festival de suspiros (o que já tá enchendo o saco, vou dar um jeito de acabar com isso), a coitada da Mione foi se sentar com um garoto maravilhosamente lindo, lindamente perfeito, perfeitamente... é, deu para entender, que estava escrevendo num notebook.

- Oi, você está sozinho? – disse ela com uma cara de... é, de vadia mesmo.

- É, estou.

- Meu nome é Hermione, mas pode me chamar de Mi. E o seu?

Na hora em que o lindo ia responder, uma garota aparentando mais ou menos uns quatorze anos, vestindo uma saia jeans preta e uma blusinha vermelha, colocando uma blusa de frio preta por cima entrou no café. Ela era muito linda, (cof cof cof cof cof cof cof...ow...foi mals ae...) tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e mais ou menos em cima do ombro, e os olhos da mesma cor.

- Nossa, mas quem é essa garota? – disse Harry quase babando.

- Escute aqui Mione, pode ir parando de se assanhar pra cima do Tom porque ele já tem dona!

- E quem é você? – quis saber Hermione.

- Como assim quem sou eu... eu sou a Autora!

- Você? Nossa, mas você tá tão... diferente!

- Escute aqui sua Mary Sue! Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens assim? Eu sou uma das personagens principais dos livros da Rowling! – Falou Mione.

- Ora, e EU sou a maravilhosa autora dessa fic, querida! Com a Rowling pode ser, mas aqui você não passa de uma... coadjuvante! E além disso eu não sou Mary Sue!

Nisso, Rony chega no bar e dá de cara com a Autora que estava torturando Mione, queimando seus 153 livros de Aritmancia.

- Não! Pare!

- Por que você está gritando, meu amorzinho?

- Essa Mary aí é a Autora, e ela está queimando meus livros de Aritmancia.

- Mas ela não sabe o que eu tenho!

- E o que você tem aí, seu cérebro de pão podre com esterco?

- Isso!

- Oh! Devolva isso agora!

- Nananinanão! Deixa eu ler... "Dia 14 de abril de 2004, 13:07 – Querido Diário, hoje estou muito chateada com a...

- Devolve isso agora senão...

- Senão o que? Seu diarinho cheio de segredos está comigo?

A Autora estalou os dedos e sete seguranças tiraram Rony e Hermione da cena, jogando-os na chuva.

- Eu ainda vou me vingar!

- Desista Ronald, você nunca vai conseguir me vencer. Nem no dia em que o SBT desistir das novelas mexicanas.

Sirius chega no bar desesperado.

- Autora. Autora, eu... fui roubado! Minha Titan sumiu!

- Ah Sirius, eu falei pra você pegar a Yamaha ou pelo menos a Harley! Quis a Titan agora se ferrou!

- E não tem como me dar outra moto?

- Sirius, motos são caras! E eu já falei que esto bancando 100 da fanfic.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Mas como eu sou muito boazinha vou te dar outra moto sim! Aí está a Harley.

- O quê? Não pode ser a outra?

- E você de terno Sirius? Só quando for presidente da Macintosh.

- Ah...

- É pegar ou largar, Sirius.

- Tá bom... eu aceito!

- Agora podem ir saindo que é o capítulo do mal.

- E... pra onde você vai, Autora?

- Vou para o hotel onde estou hospedada. Tchau Harry, tchau pessoas!

- Tchau...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 – Colocando um plano em ação

Depois de se despedir, a autora voltou para o hotel onde estava hospedada. Ela estava muito cansada então subiu logo para o seu quarto número 70 para tomar um banho.

- Mas que bagunça! Parece que passou um furacão por aqui! Como isso pode ser possível? Mas que pocilga de hotel esse hein...

Ela pegou o telefone do serviço de quarto.

- Pois não Srta. Autora?

- Eu quero falar com o gerente desse muquifo agora mesmo!

- Pois não Srta. Autora?

- Eu gostaria de saber se entrou alguém no meu quarto hoje.

- Bom... entrou um cara dizendo ser seu namorado.

- Oh, só falta ser o Harry! Como era o nome dele?

- Ele disse se chamar Draco Malfoy.

- Oh pombas... mas o que aquele loiro chato quer agora?

- Loiro? Como assim? Ele não era loiro, era ruivo!

- AH DEUS, MERLIN, BUDA E SÃO PEDRO! Então não era o lindo do Draco, era aquela lombriga fantasiada de gente do Rony! Como isso foi acontecer?

- Mas ele não era seu namorado?

- Claro que não né? Se ainda fosse o Draco tudo bem, nossa gente eu não paro de babar por ele... mas aquele cara de tripa escorrida do Rony? Nem em pesadelo! Que droga de segurança é essa...eu exijo que sejam todos postos no olho da rua!

O gerente da pocilga colocou os seguranças na rua e foram todos mortos num tiroteio que estava ali acontecendo.

- Acho bom que isso não se repita!

- Claro... o faxineiro já está subindo...

A Autora foi tomar um banho e depois dar uma arrumada nas suas roupas, principalmente seu queridíssimo uniforme do treino que estava jogado no chão.

- "Hum... que audácia daquele cara de barata esmagada jogar meu lindo uniforme do treino no chão... ai que ódio!"

E ficou pensando essas bobisses aí até alguém bater na porta.

- Você é o encarregado da limpeza? - Perguntou ela.

Não obteve resposta, ao invés disso um vulto preto pulou sobre ela e a estuporou, desaparatando em seguida com seu corpo.

- Onde... onde estou?

- Você está em Little Hangleton! – dizendo isso o vulto retirou sua capa e revelou sua face, era nada mais nada menos que... oh, surpresa! Voldirêncio!

- Não me chame assim sua palhaça!

- O que você quer? Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Só vim pedir uma coisa: não interfira quando eu for matar o Potter.

- E me seqüestrou só para dizer isso?

- Não né, sua pirralha metida a jogadora de futsal! Ocorre que eu já estou de saco cheio de você me esculhambar nesse lixo de história... então se você não me ajudar eu mato você!

- Ai que meda Voldinho... e outra coisa, metida a jogadora de futsal é o caramba! Você me respeita hein... seu protótipo mal feito de Michael Jackson...

- Ah cale essa boca sua retardada! Você não joga nada... larga de ser ruim!

- Ai Voldie! Vai se fuder! Coisa que aliás você não deve fazer há muito tempo...

- Ah menina não enche! Você é muito ruim...

- Bom, se eu jogo bem ou não isso não interessa! O que interessa é que se você não me soltar eu vou escrever um fim bem idiota para você!

- Só não sei com o quê. - Nisso Voldemort pega as coisas da Autora e joga tudo pela janela.

- Isso, seu Michael Jackson do Paraguai! Agora como eu vou continuar a droga da fic se você jogou tudo fora? Nem seu fim eu vou poder escrever.

- Ah, é aí que você se engana querida... - Voldie sai e volta trazendo um notebook laranja novinho em folha.

- Ai Voldemort querido, é para mim? Eu amo laranja, como você adivinhou?

- Tem muita coisa que eu sei de você que você não sabe... mas preste atenção, este notebook é especial! Ele só vai permitir que você digite um fim para essa droga aqui se ele estiver de acordo com minha vontade. Se não ele não aceita! Simples né...

- Oh nossa! Agora sim fudeu... mas escuta Vold, você não tem uma bola ae?

- Bola? Pra que?

- É que faz tempo que eu não jogo, com essa história da fic e tals... eu não posso ficar sem treino tanto tempo, senão eu fico mais ruim do que já sou (hahaha...).

- Nada disso, primeiro você termina a fic, depois joga!

- Ai meu são Pedro que guarda o portão do céu, dai-me paciência! Tá, mas você arranja uma bola senão eu fujo daqui e vou escrever meu fim bem longe.

- Não tem problema... agora meus baba-ovos, levem ela daqui!

A autora foi levada para a enorme biblioteca. E começou a escrever...


	7. Grupo de busca pela autora

Cap.7 – Grupo de busca pela autora (essa fic já tá me estressando...)

Harry foi até a casa de sua namorada Sabrina.

- Bininha, precisamos conversar...

- Sim, meu amor... diga.

- Bem, é um assunto delicado...

- Diga!

- É melhor falar de uma vez! Eu amo outra!

- É isso?

- É.

- E por que não disse logo?

- Não está magoada?

- Claro que não! Eu não agüentava mais fingir aqueles suspiros! Além disso... também amo outro.

- Quem?

- O Draco!

- Oh! Não acredito.

Tom entra afobado na casa, Harry o olha com raiva.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!

- O quê?

- Seqüestraram a autora!

Harry quase entrou em coma com a notícia.

- Mas como? Onde?

- Ela estava no apartamento ontem à noite e sumiu. Mas não viram ninguém entrar ou sair...

- Isso é coisa do Voldenguito! Temos que salvá-la, eu ela pode morrer! Mas eu não faço a menor idéia de onde eles estejam.

- Não é óbvio? Em Little Hangleton.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Oras, está ali, na manchete do jornal.

A manchete do "Profeta do Povo" dizia: Autora dessa fic extremamente tosca foi seqüestrada pelo Mestre do Mal Lorde Voldemort. Passeatas saúdam o Mestre.

- Mas eu não sei como ir para lá!

- Mas você não foi no livro 4?

- Sim, mas foi pela chave de portal.

- E agora?

- Chama o buzão! – disse Sabrina que estava meio esquecida.

Nisso chega Pedro com um chaveirinho de ursinho azul.

- A Autora pediu para entregar isso.

Os 3 (Harry, Tom, Sabrina) seguraram no chaveiro que os levou até Little Hangleton.

- Uma chave de portal! Deus nos poupou meio capítulo até aqui. Vamos salvá-la!

- Não tão cedo Harry Potter! Eu não permitirei.

- Voldie!

- Não me chame de Voldie, seu moleque insolente! Comensais, peguem eleeeeeee!

Os baba-ovos de Voldinho partiram pra cima de Harry.

- Espere!

Nesse exato momento chegam Mione, Draco, Sirius, Narcisa, Gina, Colin e Dobby.

- Esquadrão de salvamento ao resgateeeeeeeeeeeeee! – berrou Draco.

- Nós te salvaremos, Harry, não se preocupe. – disse Hermione.

- Oh Draco!

- Oh Sabrina!

mode ceninha romântica e adocicada – on

- Eu sempre te amei!

- Eu também...

- Nunca mais vamos nos separar!

- Nunca mais...

Segue-se um longo beijo apaixonado.

mode ceninha romântica e adocicada – off

Nisso Mione pula nos braços de Harry.

- Oh Harry, agora que você está livre também podemos viver nossa história de amor.

- Sinto muito Mione, mas... eu amo outra...amo a Autora!

- Seu... miserável!

mode cena dramática e melancólica – on

- Desculpe, Mione.

- Todos me tratam como uma Mary nessa fic, mas eu também tenho sentimentos...

- Mione, eu...

- Oh! Eu quero morrer! Que Merlin os abençoe!

Todos os presentes choram e Mione desmaia.

Nisso Rony chega desesperado.

mode cena dramática e melancólica – off

- Mione, meu amor, fala comigo!

E começa a dar tapas no rosto da namorada, tentando reanimá-la.

- Pára Rony! Você acabou com o clima da cena.

- Por quê?

- Você não consegue fazer nada certo, sua lesma cheia de papel higiênico!

- Não fala assim comigo Mi, eu sou seu namorado.

- Não me chame de Mi! Eu não gosto de você, eu gosto do Harry!

- OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Agora eu vou me matar! – Rony pega a varinha – Avada Ke...

- Não seja ridículo Weasley, até parece que você vai conseguir algo com esse graveto.

- Cale essa boca Malfoy!

- Chefinho! Espera Chefinho...

- O que você tá fazendo aqui Rabicho? Você não tinha estrebuchado?

- A Autora me ressuscitou, eu estou livre para te am... ajudar novamente!

- Oh Rabicho! Preciso te confessar uma coisa.

- Eu também Chefinho...

- Diga você primeiro, Rabicho.

- Eu estou amando, Voldinhozinho!

- Não me chame dessa coisa! Mas... eu também estou amando, Rabicho!

- Sim Chefinho, também te amo!

- Estou amando a Autora, Rabicho!

- Mas... A Autora? – perguntou Rabicho com uma cara horrível de desgosto.

- É... por quê?

- Eu pensei que você me amasse!

- Eu? E por que eu deveria te amar?

- Porque eu te amo!

- Ora essa seu gay! Deixe de ser gay! Saia daqui!

- Mas será que todo mundo tá gostando dessa Mary?

- Cale-se, Granger! Malfoy, coloque essa CDF no porão.

- Uma pergunta Mestre... se o senhor ama a Autora, por que a trancou na biblioteca?

- Porque eu tenho de matar o Potter primeiro, depois eu a obrigo a se casar comigo. Daí seremos felizes para sempre...

- Peraí Voldie! Você não vai casar com a Autora porque eu a amo!

- Mais essa, Potter? Karkaroff, tranque esse fedelho no banheiro.

- Quer saber? Chega dessa conversa fiada, eu vou salvar a Autora.

- Mas você nem sabe onde ela está, Tom!

- Claro que sei! Malfoy disse que ela está na biblioteca. E eu tenho um mapa da mansão, Sabrina! – disse ele tirando um mapa do bolso.

- Malfoy, seu imprestável! Como castigo, você vai dar comida à minha cobra (hum, nossa... que coisa slash não?) por um mês!

Tom subiu desesperado e escancarou a porta com um chute.

- Autoraaaaaaaaaaaa! Cadê você?

Ele vasculhou a biblioteca inteira...

Nem o notebook, nem a Autora estavam lá.


	8. O ginásio

Cap.8 - O ginásio

- A autora foi sequestrada!

O grito de Tom foi ouvido por Voldemort e todos os outros que estavam na sala.

- Como assim?

- Levaram ela, tio Voldão! Olhe esse bilhete!

- Não me chame de tio Voldão!

O bilhete dizia:

_'Harry Potter e a cambada dessa fic miserável: _

_Seqüestramos essa autora patética de vocês por motivos pessoais. Agora, se não salvarem ela nós a jogaremos pela janela e rasgaremos aquelas fotos do pessoal do time de futsal patético e miserável que ela tanto ama que estão na agenda dela. _

_Agora é com vocês. _

_Maldosamente, _

_F.E.D.R.E.D.H._

- Oh, e mais essa agora! Se pelo menos alguém tivesse uma visão de onde ela está... - Diz Draco.

- Esperem... eu estou tendo uma visão! - diz Lilá Brown, não se sabe de onde - Eu vejo um ginásio coberto, com uma quadra colorida.

- De piso ou de madeira? - Pergunta Pedro.

- Piso...

- É uma quadra azul, verde e rosa, com paredes brancas e arquibancada cinza?

- É, mas...

- Eu já sei onde autora está!

- Então nos levem até lá! - Diz Sabrina.

- Então você vai levá-los até a autora, Pedro? Pensei que estivesse do meu lado.

- Não estou do lado de ninguém, tio Voldinho, mas tenho que fazer o meu trabalho né? – Diz Pedro numa pose um tanto gay.

- Ah, é assim seu traíra? E eu que já tinha preparado uma casa linda para nós dois... E não me chame de tio Voldinho! Eu já cansei desses nomes ridículos!

- Vamos gente! – Chama Rafael. E todos embarcam no busão rumo a caçada!

- Pronto, chegamos! – Diz Rafael enquanto todos desciam.

- OK, mas eu não vou poder ajudar na busca, tenho um assunto para resolver – diz Sirius – Accio Harley! – e saiu.

- Alorromora! – falou Draco, abrindo o portão – Onde fica esse ginásio?

- Vamos, por aqui – dizia Pedro mostrando o caminho, até que eles conseguiram chegar lá. E ao entrarem no ginásio, se depararam com um monte de garotas rindo.

- Oh! Quem são vocês?

- Nós viemos salvar a Autora!

- Ah...diz a Mary Su... opa...esqueçam... com um ar de decepção. – Já não era sem tempo! Achamos que vocês não tinham recebido a mensagem.

- Daí não ia ter a menor graça! – falou outra Mary.

- Mas vocês têm certeza que querem salvar essa coisa aí? – disse outra menina com um tom de desprezo – Vocês podem arrumar gente muito melhor...

Ao ouvir isso a Autora se enfezou:

- **RETIRE O QUE DISSE SUA MARY SUEEEEEEEEE!**

Ela estava pendurada por cordas sobre um caldeirão borbulhante, no centro do ginásio.

- Olha como fala comigo menininha... mais uma ameaça e você cai dentro desse caldeirão que tem uma poção que vai fazer você...

- Vai fazer o quê? Me matar?

- Pior ainda! Essa poção vai fazer você se transformar numa menina horrorosa, sua pele vai ficar cheia de espinhas e seu cabelo vai ficar pior do que um bombril!

- **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ME TIREM DAQUIIIIIIII! **– gritou ela.

- Essas garotas... – resmungou Pedro.

- Só uma coisa – manifestou-se Draco – o que é F.E.D.R.E.D.H.?

- É Fãs Enfurecidas Do Rony E Da Hermione! Estamos revoltadas com o tratamento que ela dá a eles nessa fic, Draco!

Aproveitando o momento de distração das Marys, Pedro tentou libertar a Autora, mas elas pularam em cima dele.

Então começou a confusão. Dobby as acertava com raios vindos dos seus olhos, Sabrina, Rony, Draco e Gina faziam todo o tipo de feitiço e Rafael e Tom chutavam as Mary Sues, enquanto a Autora se debatia e Pedro tentava sair vivo de lá. Depois de todas as tentativas, Sabrina conseguiu mover o caldeirão e Draco e Rony libertaram a Autora, enquanto Gina jogava a poção nas Mary Sues. Nesse momento, um homem absolutamente LINDO entra e entrega um chaveirinho de ursinho branco para a Autora.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a curiosa Gina.

- É outra chave de portal... vamos?

- Claro!

E assim eles chegaram até Little Hangleton.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9 – O ponto alto da história

Chegando em Little Hangleton, nossa equipe não sabia, mas estava prestes a encarar o capítulo mais dramático da história. Todos se viram na mansão dos Riddle, meio perdidos, mas com um objetivo: Salvar Harry.

- Andem! – falou Tom – o Harry pode estar correndo perigo!

- E onde ele está?

- Oh! – exclama Voldemort, entrando na sala – Vocês acharam minha noivinha! Muito obrigado! Pena que eu vou acabar com vocês...

- Sai, tio Vold! Cadê o Harry?

- E vocês acham que eu vou falar? Cansei de ser ridicularizado nas suas fics e reclamei no SPRFC!

- Não interessa! Eu vou procurá-lo.

- Não se eu puder impedir! – E o (quase) futuro marido da Autora lançou um "Estupefaça", mas que não fez o mínimo efeito pois a mesma desviou.

- Hahahaha, vai ter que fazer muito mais que isso se quiser me pegar...

- Já chega! Tentei ser bonzinho com você mas não deu. E você não me dá outra escolha senão ter de usar minha maldição mais imperdoável, o...

- Avada Kedavra – Disseram todos num tom monótono.

- Ah, vocês acabaram com a surpresa! – ele bateu o pé - Como sabiam?

- Acontece que você nuuuunca usou essa maldição antes... – disse Rony.

- Mas... eu gosto tanto dela... lembro-me como se fosse hoje do meu primeiro Avada Kedavra... foi na gata do zelador...

- Madame Nor-r-a? – perguntou a burra da Gina.

- Não... – falou Vold, com os olhos marejados – foi na tatatatatatatataravó dela.

- Chega dessa conversa mole e vamos salvar o Potter de uma vez! – gritou Draco, despertando todo mundo – vamos, velho, desembucha!

- Olhe aqui moleque! Você pode ser filho do meu aman... opa... amigo Lúcio, mas ninguém me chama de velho! Eu já fiz setenta plásticas! Prepare-se para morrer...

Mas no momento em que Voldemortzinho se preparava para cravar um punhal no loiro, Karkaroff entrou na sala correndo:

- Telefone pro senhor, Chefe.

Tio Vold pegou o celular com a frente rosa da Hello Kitty.

- Alou?

- Tio Vold, se o senhor matar o Draco nós queimaremos seus pôsteres do Tiririca!

- Nãooooooooo! Meu Tiririca não...

- Nós sabíamos que o senhor iria ceder... agora suba lá e mate o Potter!

- Tudo bem... já estou indo...

- Quem era? – quis saber Sabrina.

- Ninguém... eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso muito importante... com licença.

Voldifísio sobe e logo desce vestindo uma roupitcha básica verde-limão com lantejoulas vermelhas.

- Tchau genteeee!

- Tchau Volveco!

Nesse momento Macnair chega com uma bandeja.

- Alguém quer biscoito?

- Hahahahahahaha... agora que o meu clone se foi, enganando aqueles trouxas, eu posso matar aquele infeliz em paz.

Vold tomou um gole de uma poção alaranjada que estava numa mesinha.

- Já que tomei essa poção Polissuco e estou igualzinho à minha futura esposa, finalmente poderei derrotar o Batman e dominar o mundo!

- Como é que é? Tem certeza de que não pegou o script errado Voldel?

- Nossa, é verdade... quem são vocês?

- Nós nos chamamos Paul e Hugh, e somos representantes do SPRFC London.

- E daí?

- Como e daí? – falou Hugh – viemos garantir que não te ridicularizem outra vez!

- Oba! Agora vamos acabar logo com isso. – Voldie foi até o quarto de hóspedes, já que Harry tinha sido "transferido" do banheiro.

- O...olá Autora...

- Oi Harryzinho querido...eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te falar...

- O quê?

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também!

- Quer namorar comigo lindo?

- Sim, claro...

- Olha, Harry, tem um pastel em cima da mesinha! Você não quer?

- É, agora que você falou eu quero sim...

Harry pegou o pastel de rodoviária com as duas mãos... estava prestes a comê-lo... tio Vold não cabia em si de tanta felicidade... mas...?

(Conversa entre os desocupados leitores que estão lendo a fic)

- Mas?

- Mas?

- Por que toda vez que tá chegando uma parte boa tem que entrar esse mas?

- Mas... conjunção adversativa, expressa uma idéia contrária à expressa na oração anterior. Tipo: "não cabia em si de tanta felicidade... mas... tinha que chegar alguém pra atrapalhar!" sabem como essa Autora é né...

(Voltemos à tranqueira fanfic)

Mas de repente a porta do quarto se abriu! E nisso Harry levou um susto tão grande que deixou o pastel na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Lorde Voldemort da Silva! - Disse uma mulher loira entrando no quarto.

- Da Silva não, é Lord Voldemort da Sauna Gay. Mas eu não sou gay!

- Eu sei que não é... aliás é por isso mesmo que eu vim aqui.

- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso? - disse Voldemort já transformado nele mesmo, porque essa poção Polissuco era muito vagabunda e o efeito passou rapidinho.

- Eu sou a Gracinha, Voldie! E sabe porque eu vim aqui? Eu estou grávida, querido!

- Não é possível!

- Claro que é! E como o Ratinho é muito bom ele até fez o teste de DNA!

- Mas... não consigo acreditar... faz quanto tempo?

- Dois meses... o tempo que essa Autora lesa demorou para escrever esses capítulos.

- É, a Autora... - e num passe de mágica (muito comum por aqui) o Voldinho ae esqueceu que amava a Autora e resolveu se dedicar a futura esposa.

- E adivinha querido... são gêmeos!

- Gêmeos? Oh que bom! Querida, te amo tanto...

- Eu também meu amor...

E eles ficaram nesse romanticismo exagerado até...

- O que é isso? Um pastel? Vou comê-lo!

- Não! Não faça isso... - gritou Voldeco, mas já era tarde demais. Sua amada Gracinha já havia comido o pastel que o Potter deveria... perae, cadê o Potter?

Harry comia rapidamente metade do pastel assassino. Ao ver a cena, tio Vold se esqueceu que sua futura esposa e futuros filhos estavam morrendo lá também e riu maldosamente, uma gargalhada fria e cortante, bem típica dele.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah... O POTTER COMEU O PASTEL! NÃO ACREDITO! CONSEGUI! HOJE É O MELHOR DIA DE MINHA VIDA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...

- O que foi Aut... Voldemort! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Ai seu débil mental... eu era a Autora o tempo todo! E agora que você comeu o pastel de rodoviária você vai morrer! Oh... Estou MOLTO feliz!

- Oh! Estou frito! Mas... por que você disse "molto"? O que quer dizer?

- Sabe que nem eu sei? Acho que é "muito"... é que essa Autora tem uma queda pela língua italiana e usa essas palavras que ela acha que todo mundo tem que saber!

- Ah tá... mas... snif... eu comi um pastel de rodoviária e vou morrer! Buá...

- Exato! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...

Harry deu a última mordida no pastel.

- Esse pastel demora 5 segundos para fazer efeito! Cinco... quatro... três... dois...um...

E quem disse que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Mas como se deu isso? Você deveria morrer instantaneamente! Que droga essa hein, esses novaesperansences não perdem por esperar, vou reclamar no PROCON!

- O que foi Voldinho?

- Oh querida, você está salva! Mas esqueça, não aconteceu nada...

- Hehehe... seu plano falhou de novo Voldinho! - soou a distante voz da Autora.

- SUA PIRRALHA INFELIZ! EU ODEIO VOCÊ... VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! Pode ir dando tchauzinho para o seu uniforme lindo de treino... Eu vou matar você! Avada Keda...

- Ah vai te catar Voldie! Pra cima de mim não...

Nesse exato momento Malfoy chega no quarto tropeçando em seus saltos.

- Chefe! O Goyle tá estrebuchando lá na sala, tá babando que nem cachorro!

- Ai Merlin pai de todos os bruxos... mais essa agora... o que ele tem?

- Bom, ele comeu um pastel e começou a passar mal!

- WHAT? Um pastel de carne que estava aqui?

- É, acho que sim...

- OH SHIT! QUE ÓDIO! ESSA AUTORA MALA SEM ALÇA QUE ME AGUARDE! Paul, Hugh, cadê vocês hein seus energúmenos incompetentes?

- Não enche Voldie! Quem estragou seu plano foi seu próprio comensal. - disse Hugh.

- Oh, assim não pode! Assim não dá... pelo menos tenho um consolo, vou ser pai!

- Parabéns Voldie! Viu, a Autora não é tão ruim assim...

- Tem razão... só um pouquinho.

Nisso, Voldie, Harry, Gracinha, Malfoy e os dois carinhas do SPRFC descem, e encontram dois caras vestidos de branco, pondo HGÓIL numa maca.

- Somos medibruxos, viemos buscar o doente.

Os homens desaparataram levando o doente, que já adianto que não morreu porque vaso ruim não quebra. E assim, o casal 20 pode dar a notícia aos outros...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 - Finalmente o fim final! (ou _thanks Merlin_, o fim do cap. 9... esse é o ultimo.)

- Harry! Você está bem, graças a Merlin!

- Pois é... eu me dei bem de novo, pra variar! E o Voldie também... fala tio Vold!

- Já falei mil vezes que não é para me chamar disso ae! Mas sabem... eu serei pai!

- Oh! - disseram as mulheres - que lindo...

- Estamos tão felizes... e vamos comprar uma mansão em Beverly Hills.

Nisso começa a tocar aquela musiquinha ridícula:

"_**lá vem a noiva, toda de branco,**_

_**lá vem o noivo de calcinha e tamanco**_

_**lá vem o padre de bicicleta**_

_**levou um tombo e rasgou sua cueca"**_

- Hahahahaha Voldie, pelo jeito seu casamento vai ser lindo! - diz Sabrina.

- Chega de me encher Autora! Posso saber o porque da música?

- Bom Voldie... acontece que eu acho essa música moltíssimo (afee...) engraçada, na verdade ela exatamente não, mas as paródias inúteis que eu e minhas amigas fizemos. Uma pra cada uma.

- Ah é? Canta a sua então... - diz Pedro.

- Hahahahahaha coitado... vai nessa que eu vou cantar, querido.

- Ah, canta! - diz Sabrina.

- É, canta. - diz Harry

- Canta.

- Canta.

- Canta.

- Tá bom... Aham... "Lá vem o... - mas bem na hora Rony me salva interrompe.

- Cof cof cof...opa...desculpem.

- Pronto, agora o Rony me interrompeu e eu perdi a inspiração! E eu também aproveito para dizer que esse é o último capítulo da fic! Vocês estão atrasados, os leitores sabiam disso desde o título. - disse a Autora.

- Não, você tá brincando! Deus existe! Essa fic foi uma droga... - disse Mione.

- Tá, eu reconheço que foi molto ruim mesmo... mais a próxima vai ser melhor.

- PERAE... PRÓXIMA? ESSE TRECO VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO?

- Claro querida, as trilogias tão na moda! Você já viu o sucesso que SDA fez?

- Bleargh... mas como esse é o último capítulo, como ficam nossos finais?

- Hum, é verdade! - E nisso, chegam Sirius Black e minha "cunhada" (haha...).

- Sirius! Aonde você foi?

- Eu me perdi, mas sua amiga me ajudou. E eu também tenho uma notícia para vocês...

- Qual?

- Eu vou ser presidente da Macintosh!

- Uau, Sirius! - e a Autora abraçou-o forte - Estou tão orgulhosa de você...

Ela estalou os dedos e Sirius apareceu vestido de terno e com sua tão sonhada Yamaha.

- OBRIGADO AUTORA! E Narcisa, agora eu posso comprar uma casa para você, pro Harry e pro Draco!

- E eu também tenho que dizer que a próxima fic vai ser em Hogwarts! Vocês estarão no 5º ano.

- Oba! Disse Harry que abraçava a autora. - Finalmente uma fic que preste!

- Foi o que eu disse... Ei, cadê o Tom?

- Estou aqui... é... Autora, será que eu posso ir? E que eu tenho um encontro com minha namorada.

Harry se aproximou da autora.

- O Tom... ele...ele tem namorada?

- Tem, eu não falei?

- Não... você não gosta dele?

- Não, por quê?

- É que eu pensei que você gostasse dele.

- Mas eu não gosto!

- Então você não gosta de ninguém?

- É... bom... mais ou menos.

- Como assim mais ou menos?

- É que eu estou gostando do Pedro!

- De mim? - pergunta o condutor do Nôitibus Andante (até que enfim o nome certo!)

- De você sim, por quê?

- É... eu também estou gostando de você...

Então os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram (ohhhhh! Que lindo!) enquanto Dobby e Winky jogavam algumas pétalas de rosas em cima deles.

Harry estava muito triste, quando a Autora falou:

- Calma, Harry, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você!

- O quê? - perguntou Harry com a voz triste.

- Calma que o Brasil é nosso, Harry... daqui a pouco eu falo.

- Autora, eu sei que você me odeia, mas... e meu fim?

- Calma, Mione, eu te odeio mesmo, mas hoje estou muito boazinha e você vai ter um fim sim! Vai ficar com o Rony.

- O Ron...? - mas quando Mione deu aquela olhada básica de decepção ela viu não o Rony tosco que eu esculhambei pra caramba nessa fic, ela viu um Rony totalmente lindo maravilhoso perfeito tudo de...opa, chega. Então Mione se jogou nos braços dele.

- Autorinha querida muito obrigada!

- Disponha Mione! Bom, agora que todo mundo se acertou acho que eu posso ir né?

- Perae! E meu fim? - perguntou Harry.

- Ai nossa que desespero! Tá Harry, o que eu tinha que te mostrar é isso! - E então uma garota de mais ou menos quatorze anos entrou na sala, ela estava com um vestido azul de alças e com uma rosa azul (mágica, gente...) no cabelo. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos, no meio das costas e os olhos azuis, meio cinza.

- Quem é ela? - Harry perguntou quase babando.

- É uma...amiga minha, Morgana Taylor.

- Ah...oi Morgana...

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente o beijou.

Harry ficou muito vermelho, ainda mais quando todos começaram a bater palmas, e Dobby jogou pétalas de rosas em cima deles também.

Então, a inconfundível voz de Draco Malfoy (tinha que ser!) disse:

- Isso tá parecendo fim de novela mexicana.

E todo mundo disse (especialmente as mulheres):

- CALA A BOCA DRACO MALFOY!

Melhor assim...

- Bom, agora que vocês já acabaram com essa melação fora da minha casa! - disse Voldie, fazendo o favor de despertar todos daquele "sonho" maravilhoso.

- Ai tá bom Vold... todo mundo saindo da casa do Voldinho porque eu não tô afim de deixar ele estragar meu uniforme do futsal, e se isso acontecer quem vai ter que pagar outro são vocês tá? - e todo o "núcleo bonzinho da novela...quer dizer, da fiction" saiu da mansão capenga em Little Hangleton que dificilmente vai aparecer na próxima fic.

- Agora vamos todo mundo embora ae cambada, porque a próxima fiction não vai ser fácil não... vocês que me aguardem, porque eu vou estar com o gênio mais ruim do que nunca! - disse a Autora, no meio de muitas gargalhadas.

- OK, Autora... você que nos aguarde também, porque não vamos dar moleza pra você não! E olha que somos em pelo menos 10... - disse Draco.

- Então tá moleque... agora eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê na próxima!

- Até...

FIM... por enquanto... a gente se encontra por aí também, leitores!

Ahá! Mais se vocês pensam que acabou, podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

Lista de nomes pelos quais Voldinoco foi chamado na fic:

Voldemort

Mestre

Chefe

Tio Vold

Voldinho

Voldineco

Voldeco

Voldinésio

Voldéquio

Voldirêncio

Voldenguito

Tio Voldão

Tio Voldinho

Vold

Velho

Voldemortzinho

Mestre do Mal

Voldie

Lord Voldemort

Sr. Voldemort

Chefinho

Voldinhozinho

Voldifísio

Volveco

Voldel

Agradecimentos: Às minhas noites de insônia que me deixaram digitar isso aqui até as duas e meia da madruga, à minha mãe que também permitiu isso, às minhas amigas que tinham brigado comigo e me inspiraram em certos pontos para escrever isso aqui, às mesmas amigas que conseguiram transformar aquela musiquinha tosca:

"_**lá vem a noiva, toda de branco,**_

_**lá vem o noivo de calcinha e tamanco**_

_**lá vem o padre de bicicleta**_

_**levou um tombo e rasgou sua cueca"**_

numa música mais tosca ainda (podem ter certeza que vocês não vão querer saber...) que também conseguiu me dar inspiração porque eu ficava cantando ela na cabeça e as idéias vinham,


End file.
